My little wolf
by UnicornlLove
Summary: Lo unico que Anna deseaba era una vida mas interesante y después de conocer a Elsa todo se volvió bastante interesante. [Elsanna] Modern AU, Werewolf AU.
1. Deseos y Estrellas

_**DESEOS Y ESTRELLAS.**_

En el bosque de Arendelle donde usualmente era callado y tranquilo, ahora se notaba con un aire tenso. El silencio se rompió con una escandalosa huida de dos jóvenes, una que no tenía la menor idea de que estaba pasando y otra que estuvo en el lugar y en el momento equivocado.

Los músculos de Anna ardían por correr por tanto tiempo y sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas y también torpes, lo único que le había permitido continuar el recorrido era el afán de sobrevivir y toda la adrenalina que circulaba por su cuerpo, el porqué de todo esto... era ella y su gran bocota.

-¡Vaya que la cagué en grande!- pensó demasiado enfadada con ella misma mientras trataba de controlar su respiración. - Pude pedir un gato o por unas vacaciones en las Bahamas pero ¡NOOOO! tenía que desear por "una vida más interesante."- se imitó a si misma con una voz un poco absurda.

De todos los deseos que alguna vez pensó o pidió a una estrella fugaz, este fue el único que se estaba "cumpliendo", siendo honestos al desear por una vida más interesante lo más coherente es pensar que encontraras al amor de tu vida, que te visiten tus tíos o al menos toparte con un viejo amigo, pero al parecer su deseo lo tomo de una forma muy literal.

En resumen, la vida de Anna si se volvió interesante, hasta podría apostar que se estaba volviendo más interesante que cualquier vida de una persona promedio.

-Ahora parece que a la única persona en la que puedo confiar es en esta chica que conocí hace tres horas y todos de un momento a otro quieren asesinarme ¡fantástico, simplemente fantástico!- si ella fuera capaz de hacerlo, estaría golpeando su cabeza contra una pared.

Mientras seguía con su doctrina, una mano la tomo fuertemente de la muñeca y la obligo a correr aún más rápido, lo que era una tarea bastante difícil, ya que también tenían que maniobrar entre todo el lío de ramas, hoyos y raíces que estaban en el suelo.

-Niña, vas muy lento, si seguimos a este paso seremos carne muerta en menos de cinco minutos- dijo la rubia, parecía que también estaba sumamente molesta.

Al correr a tal velocidad y recordar que estaba aun con ella, el cerebro de Anna no pudo evitar volver al incidente de hace unas horas.

* * *

Era un día cálido lo que era bastante raro en Arendelle, porque además de estar rodeado de bosques y montañas, siempre se caracterizó por su clima frío, no era que a ella no le agradara este cambio sino que se sentía algo... fuera de lugar.

\- Algo no está bien - pensó, mientras terminaba su desayuno y miraba hacia la ventana. Era ese tipo de presentimiento que te decía que algo iba a salir mal, como cuando caminas en una calle oscura en medio de la noche. Pero ella no tenía tiempo para esto, así que decidió ignorarlo y prepararse para la escuela, lo cual hizo con bastante energía ya que parecía que hoy iba a salir un poco de su rutina.

Ya que se aseguró de que todo estaba en su lugar y listo, entro a su coche y se dirigió a la universidad como todos los días, mientras transitaba por las calles no pudo evitar divagar un poco. Unos días atrás, su mejor amigo Kristoff fue muy insistente en que ella necesitaba salir de su mundo y por la misma razón la invito a un bar cerca de la universidad.

Al principio no estaba muy segura, después de varias malas experiencias en ese tipo de lugares, comprendió que era mejor evitarlos. Pero después de un monologo de hora y media del "porque tienes que salir a divertirte, si no te volverás una señora amargada con cincuenta gatos" ella decidió pasar un rato por el bar.

Para ser honesta, la joven no presto mucha atención a las clases y jamás admitiría que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasó pensando sobre qué haría en el bar, tal vez no era tan mala idea salir un poco de la rutina.

Después de que acabaran todas las clases, condujo a casa con rapidez. Al estacionar el carro Anna corrió a su departamento y escogió un conjunto bastante cómodo y casual, era una blusa de mezclilla junto con unas mallas negras, unos tenis de vestir, una bufanda y una chamarra. La joven se miró al espejo.

Ella podía admitir que tenía un cierto encanto natural, un cuerpo delgado y saludable, una cara redonda pero no gorda, acompañada de unos ojos grandes y brillantes de los cuales su color era predominantemente azul, pero si observabas detenidamente se podría ver un poco de verde, una sonrisa perfecta y su cabello era muy rojizo, fácilmente se podría comparar con el cobre y al final unas pecas que viajaban desde sus mejillas hasta sus hombros. Todo esto hacia que ella sobresaliera de una manera única, era una chica hermosa pero lo que la hacía tan especial, fue tan descomunal mezcla.

Aunque fuera tan única, lo que más llenaba de orgullo al corazón de Anna era el parecido a sus padres, la figura y ojos de mama, el cabello e personalidad de papá. Verse al espejo era una sensación agridulce, ya que la hacía recordar muchas cosas pero el pensamiento más predominante era que sus padres ya no estaban para ella.

* * *

La familia Arendelle era lo que se podría llamar la familia ideal, un padre bueno que amaba a su esposa e hija, una madre responsable pero muy amable y al último pero no menos importante, una pequeña niña traviesa llena de vida y juventud. También los Arendelle´s eran reconocidos por sus negocios, tales que era una de las familias mejor pagadas en la ciudad y todo gracias a generaciones tras generaciones de trabajo y esfuerzo , hasta se rumoreaba que los Arendelle´s llegaron a ser reyes de esas tierras.

Pero todo esto cambio raídamente, cuando el señor y señora Arendelle desaparecieron y después de unos días fueron encontrados sin vida, al pasar esto Anna comenzó a vivir con sus tíos y desde ese momento ella se sometió a una vida rutinaria. Fue una salida fácil podría decirse que hasta una manera de protegerse, porque sin aventuras y diversión no había nada que le recordara a la perdida de sus padres. Lamentablemente, eso no fue lo único que perdió, también gracias a ello la pelirroja se volvió más solitaria.

* * *

El tono de su celular fue lo que la trajo a la realidad, ya había oscurecido y ella no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo estuvo parada frente al espejo, perdida en sus pensamientos. Junto con un suspiro tomo el pequeño aparato y al observar quien era respondió.

\- Hola Kristoff - dijo ella, todavía un poco perdida en sus pensamientos. - ¿Qué pasa? - desde el celular se podían escuchar varios carros sonando sus bocinas y algún conductor bastante enojado.

\- Hola pequeña - bufo el un poco enfadado. - Parece que voy a llegar un poco tarde por ti, pero nada importante.

\- Oh, no hay problema chico reno - sonrío - Te espero.

La respuesta tan dulce de Anna lo aturdió un poco, desde hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba algo que no fuera su voz monótona o sarcástica, eso era una afirmación de que debería invitarla a mas lugares, un poco más seguido.

\- Bueno - el llevo su mano a su cuello, tratando de evitar un sonrojo - Llegare como en 15 minutos.

\- Está bien, nos vemos al rato - dijo ella dirigiéndose a su balcón, tenía el presentimiento que se tardaría un poco más.

\- Adiós - los carros comenzaron a avanzar así que no dudo en pisar el acelerador.

Al acabar la llamada ella ya estaba a las afueras junto al barandal, no podía mentir, la noche tenía un clima bastante agradable acompañado de una suave brisa. Pero Anna no lo estaba disfrutando tanto como se debía, pues después de todo este día en el que podía salir un poco de lo normal, tenía su fin y volvería a ser la misma antisocial que era cotidianamente.

Apoyando su codo en el la reja, ella dirigió su mirada al cielo, parecía que hoy las estrellas brillaban más que nunca. Ya que en el cielo junto a las montañas, se podía observar a lo lejos unos pequeños trazos de una aurora boreal, era una vista que quitaba el aliento.

\- Es una noche hermosa - fue lo único que pudo pensar en el momento, pero parecía que la noche tenia aún más planes para sorprenderla.

Pudo distinguir algo desde el rabillo del ojo, al dirigir su mirada hacia el lugar lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue soltar un gritito de asombro. Era una hermosa estrella fugaz, que recorría el cielo. Eso hizo que la pequeña niña interior de ella gritara de emoción y le dijera que pidiera un deseo. Así que Anna pidió lo primero que pensó y poco esperaba que eso fuera lo que cambio su vida para siempre.

Entonces, deseo lo que ya había estado anhelando desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- Una vida más interesante - sintió que sus ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas, a pesar de todo ya estaba harta de toda esta rutina al grado de que sentía muerta en vida, mismas emociones, mismos lugares, mismos días. Sin mencionar que cada día se sentía más sola que nunca.

\- S-solo pido eso - ahora las lágrimas fluían libremente, todo lo que había resistido, todas las veces que se había evitado mostrar sus sentimientos, le estaban cobrando factura en ese momento.

Lentamente apoyo su cabeza entre sus brazos para amortiguar el ruido de sus sollozos. Pero al tratar de controlar sus sentimientos se perdió de algo importante, la estrella que viajaba a lo lejos parpadeo en entendimiento... Su deseo había sido escuchado.

* * *

Era bastante tarde y parecía que Kristoff se había tomado su tiempo para llegar, no todo era malo, ya que a la pelirroja le dio tiempo suficiente para poder lidiar con el desastre que sus lágrimas habían dejado, el tiempo extra le permitió aplicar de nuevo su maquillaje y volver a ponerse bonita.

Pero su amigo todavía no había llegado, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar el teléfono con ansiedad, era posible que él se hubiera hartado del tráfico y regreso a su casa o peor aún, por culpa del estrés hubiera perdido la paciencia y en un impulso de ira acelerara a fondo por lo cual chocara. Poco a poco los pensamientos de Anna se volvieron más y más alarmantes.

Pero, para su suerte el teléfono sonó en ese instante, marcando que el rubio era el que estaba llamando, ella se abalanzó al teléfono y contesto casi gritando.

\- ¿Hola? ¿¡Kristoff estas bien!? - fue lo único que pudo decir en el momento.

\- Por supuesto que estoy bien ¿por qué no lo estaría? - su tono de voz era de completa confusión, fue en ese momento, cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba preguntando a su amigo y mientras más lo razonaba más se avergonzaba.

\- N-no es nada ¿dónde estás? porque ya es un poco tarde, pero puedo comprender que ya no puedas venir, entiendo que es viernes en la noche y puede que estés cansado, al pensar que mañana tienes traba...- pero antes de que siguiera con su parloteo el joven la interrumpió.

-Hey, tranquila, solo te llamaba para decirte que estoy afuera.

Eso hizo que se asomara por la ventana que dirigía a la calle y vio la llamativa camioneta de su amigo.

\- Oh, eso tiene más sentido - ella dijo riendo nerviosamente, sintiendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban - En un segundo estoy contigo - rápidamente recogió sus cosas y salió donde el la esperaba con una sonrisa.

\- Vaya para ser tú, te ves bien - comento el con una sonrisa socarrona, por lo cual se ganó un buen golpe en el brazo por parte de ella.

\- Gracias por el cumplido y gracias a que hoy no apestas a reno- gruño, mientras lo miraba pudo ver el reloj del carro, ya era bastante tarde - Bueno es hora de irnos, si no llegaremos cuando cierren.

-En eso tienes razón - dijo el rubio tomando las llaves y encendiendo la camioneta.-Espero que te guste el lugar que elegí – eso la hizo sonreír de lado.

\- Eso espero.-

* * *

¡Hola amiguitos! Si llegaron hasta aquí es que no estuvo tan mal como pensaba.

PD: Gracias a unas Reviews, pude corregir algunos errores que estaban haciendo la lectura muy incómoda. También estoy corrigiendo los capítulos para que sean más fácil de leer.

Saben que todas sus criticas constructivas son escuchadas y les agradezco mucho que se tomen un tiempo para informarme de mis errores y así poder mejorar. Así que ¡muchas gracias y nos vemos pronto!

Atte:UnicornILove


	2. Chapter 2

My Little Wolf

¿Preguntas?

* * *

El resto del viaje fue relativamente silencioso. Aredelle estaba rodeado mayormente por bosques así que creaba una atmósfera tranquila y armoniosa sin quitar así el pequeño toque de suspenso que naturalmente emanaba, para Anna era una de las cosas favoritas del lugar ya que siempre fue de una naturaleza curiosa lo cual la metía en problemas de vez en cuando.

Distraída con sus pensamientos Anna no noto que la camioneta había dejado de avanzar. Kristoff la llamo varias veces por su nombre pero Anna no respondió hasta que el toco su hombro suavemente, con eso Anna salió de su estupor y volteó a ver a Kristoff el cual con una amable sonrisa le respondió -Bueno, aquí estamos- con eso los sentidos de Anna volvieron de un golpe y una gran sonrisa ilumino su cara.

-Vaya eso fue rápido- dijo tratando de contener la emoción de su voz, y con mucho entusiasmo dirigió su rostro al lugar sin antes abrir la puerta del la camioneta y jalar a Kristoff junto con ella, ni siquiera dandole tiempo de cerrarla adecuadamente.

-Oye, oye espera un momento, primero tengo que cerrar esto- Kristoff trato de detener a la ansiosa pelirroja que jalaba de su brazo.

-No hay tiempo chico reno ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!- respondió Anna sin dejar de jalar el musculoso brazo de su amigo.

Ya después de asegurarse de que el vehículo estaba cerrado,Kristoff se dejo llevar por la ansiosa pelirroja hacia el lugar.

No tardaron mucho en entrar ya que Anna empujaba a cualquier persona que estuviera en su estar al ahí Anna pudo darle un pequeño vistazo al lugar, y pudo notar que el ambiente era mas tranquilo de lo que se imaginaba, claro había un pequeño espacio donde podías bailar y la mayoría de personas que estaban ahí ya tan ebrias que no les importaba lo ridículas que se veían "bailando."

El olor a cigarro era lo bastante fuerte para penetrar la nariz, pero a la pelirroja no le pudo importar mirar mas detenidamente pudo notar que el lugar no estaba tan lleno como se pensaba, pero Anna salió de sus pensamientos al notar que le hacia falta su amigo que tan amablemente la había traído aquí,así que fue un poco al fondo para poder buscar al gran fortachón que la acompañaba.

Después de dar unas vueltas por el lugar y haberse memorizado donde estaban los baños, las tres salidas de emergencia y los botes de basura, por fin se topo con Kristoff.

El grandulón se veía bastante preocupado por no encontrarla, pero cuando sus ojos vieron los de Anna el rápidamente se abrió paso hasta llegar con ella. Al estar mas cerca de el era muy notorio que había estado corriendo tratando de encontrarla -¡Anna! Dios, ¿Donde diablos te metiste?- en el transcurso de su pregunta el la llevo donde se encontraba la barra principal.

-Enserió llevo mas de 20 minutos buscándote, por un momento pensé que algo malo te había pasado-, dijo el rubio pidiendo un trago.

-Solo estaba dando una vuelta y no volví a saber de ti hasta que me encontraste- . Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa al notar que el comentario solo frustro mas a Kristoff pero el no dijo nada mas sobre el tema. Tras unos minutos el silencio comenzó a volverse incomodo, perecía que al rubio lo estaba molestando algo mas. Al poco tiempo el grandulón soltó un gran suspiro y pidiendo otro trago se dirigió a Anna .-Pequeña hay algo que tengo que hablar contigo.- "Ya es hora de decirle la verdad" . Se dijo a si mismo era hora de que ella conozca lo que es en realidad.

* * *

Anna pudo reconocer que algunas veces es difícil tratar algunos temas pero parecía que a Kristoff le tomó demasiado tiempo y esfuerzo hablar de este en particular, al comienzo el pobre rubio parecía que iba explotar o llorar en cualquier momento y cuando Anna estaba casi segura que iba a decir algo, simplemente pedía otro trago y se lo empinaba inmediatamente, tratando que el alcohol le diera la fuerza suficiente para decirlo, pero después de cinco tragos su pobre amigo no podia ni formar una frase completa.

-Aaaaannaaaaa- dijo tratando de hacer la cara ebria mas seria que pudo, y rodeo a la pobre pelirroja con su brazo - Tengo que decirte algo.-

Sus palabras eran casi incomprensibles pero Anna hizo lo mejor para descifrar lo que decía. Pero por otra parte toda la situación era bastante divertida para ella ya que nunca había visto a su amigo tan ebrio.

Lo que menos se esperaba es que el rubio se acercara a su oído tan repentinamente y al fin se decidiera a hablar del polémico asunto.

-Pequeña, tu no eres normal ni yo tampoco- soltó Kristoff bruscamente como si aun en su estado le costará hablar del tema , pero para Anna esto fue una broma de mal gusto, parecía que el rubio si había tomado demasiado al final de cuentas. Ella era de las personas mas normales y aburridas que existían tanto que podría respaldarlo con años y años de una vida monótona. Trato de no sentirse herida por lo que dijo pero fue como echarle sal a una herida bastante profunda.

-Kristoff, creo que estas demasiado ebrio y ya no estas muy seguro de lo que dices- Anna trato de que su tono de voz no sonara demasiado herido mientras trataba de alejarse un poco de su amigo pero eso lo único que causo fue que el rubio aplicara mas fuerza a su brazo con una sonrisa sabia mejor que nadie el dolor de su amiga, el había presenciado en carne propia como la llama de Anna se fue apagando lentamente con el paso del tiempo, pensando que ella era la culpable de la vida sin emoción en la que estaba sometida sin darse cuenta.

Pero ya era tiempo de que ella fuera consciente de lo que verdaderamente estaba pasando y que al menos dejara de creer que era una persona que se sometió a si misma a una vida en la que la libertad era solo una ilusión y todo era monótono e repetitivo y por tal ende ella también.

El rubio trato de contener los efectos que le estaba causando el alcohol y la vio directamente a los ojos a los que Anna evito con fervor.

-Anna, Anna por favor mírame a los ojos y escucha lo que te voy a decir.- El tono y el repentino cambio de comportamiento preocupo a Anna parecía que Kristoff estaba hablando seriamente esta vez, así que respiro profundo y se enfoco en los ojos del rubio el cual la estaba viendo con demasiada intensidad.

-Vamos sin rodeos, ¿que es lo que me has tratado de decir toda la noche?.- dijo la pelirroja devolviendo la mirada con la misma seriedad de su amigo.

Kristoff trago con fuerza, era ahora o nunca - Tus padres no murieron por las causas que te dijeron.- Con esta primera declaración Anna sintió un vacío en el estomago el cual se lleno rápidamente con preguntas y dolor. ¿Sus padres no murieron de la manera que le confesaron sus familiares? ¿Por que le mentirían? ¿De todas las personas por que le mentirían a la pequeña niña desconsolada que lloraba cerca del ataúd de sus padres?.

Muchas ideas y pensamientos revoloteaban en la cabeza de la pelirroja, todo tratando de obtener su atención pero antes de que pudiera reorganizar sus pensamientos y poder decir algo Kristoff la interrumpió dando entender que las declaraciones no habían terminado.

-Tampoco eres totalmente culpable de la vida que estas viviendo Anna y por la cual estas tan sola.-

De todas las cosas que Kristoff fuera a decir, esas fueron un golpe bastante bajo para ella esto solo alimento el dolor y la confusión dentro de sí misma ,sus emociones no la estaban dejando pensar claro y le tomo mas de lo que imagino recobrar la compostura para poder hilar coherentemente sus pensamientos ,pero al pesar que ella no fue la autora de su destino la llenaba de rabia y impotencia pero...entre mas lo analizaba mas sentido tenia.

Como toda persona que trataba de socializar con Anna o que la estableciera un pequeño vínculo de amistad extrañamente desaparecía o era alejada rápidamente de ella. Como todas las escuelas en las que estaba Anna eran estrictamente elegidas por sus tíos. Incluso ahora que su coche tenia un muy buen localizador "en caso de emergencias." Esos fueron pocos ejemplos que demostraban su vida estaba totalmente organizada y se sentía estupida por no haberlo notado antes.

Ella no se había metido en una vida sin emociones y repetitiva. Si no que fue discretamente dirigida a lo que era ahora.

Ahora todo el ruido que estaba en la cabeza de Anna se detuvo instantáneamente como si un ella y su mente llegaran a un acuerdo.

Lo único que ella pudo articular y su voz llena de incertidumbre y dolor fue:

-¿Por que?-

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno primero que nada ¡no estoy muerta!

Y bueno la razón por que no actualizado es que soy una maldita floja, pero al fin me tome un tiempo para actualizar y saludarlos. Se que es difícil seguir una historia desde su comienzo por eso les agradezco de todo corazón a los que desde ahorita me están siguiendo, tratare de actualizar más seguido y les prometo que no tardare tanto esta vez. :')

Un agradecimiento a mi beta: Slayersongo 3

Un fuerte abrazo a todos mis lectores y ¡nos vemos la próxima actualización!

Atte: UnicornILove ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ


End file.
